


Pokébrary

by Porshea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porshea/pseuds/Porshea
Summary: A flash fic involving an original character, Leona the Librarian, in a Sinnoh that includes a sorcerer's society.
Kudos: 1





	Pokébrary

In a quaint seaside town filled with many and single-storied half-timbered buildings colored in an array of sherbet hues, there was a library of wonders tended by one of the region’s most unusual women. Though all around Sinnoh people conversed, worked, caught, and relaxed with Pokémon, few went so far as to experiment with the remnants of their expended PP. Far fewer, in fact, just one person as knowledge serves, integrated these remnants into magical tinctures for humans. Leona the Librarian was this someone.

More days than not, she could be found behind a warm brown cedar desk, the centered hub amid matching seven foot tall wooden bookshelves etched with runes that stretched from wall to wall and throughout the immense, rectangular space, periodically ceding room for gray suede armchairs tantalizing comfort at every glance. Each crammed shelf whispered assurances of learning and adventure arranged in a spoke-like spread, made all the more tempting by the  warm evening light infusing the hushed main floor of Canalave City Library. 

Leona took it all in from her post in the midst of it all, an intimidating figure with a tall, slightly imposing stature and brightly guarded dark brown eyes peering from underneath arched, thick brows that enhanced the glow of her reddish brown skin. Her curly mane gradually darkened from caramel upper tones to darker chocolate filling out the necessary floof of her lion-esq presence. Her wardrobe of somberly colored yet well-appointed dresses only cemented this air. 

When one considered these facts, as the town gossips often did, along with her ill-advised choice to work almost exclusively with Scatterbug, a Pokémon unknown for having any particular value, the natural assertion was that she was a young woman who simply delighted in being “different.” As if these differences would change that she lived in one of the greatest regions, with the happiest people and most enchanting environments in the world. The people here lived in harmony with Pokémon and magical humans alike with nary an incident on public record since an unfortunate turn with another discontented sorcerer many moons ago. What use was Leona’s courting of difference when agreeing to go along with the world as is brought everyone more joy? 

People took on different Pokétunities all the time. Why, even kids as young as 10 could become PokéLeague champions! What use was her ceaseless pitter patter in the small back alcove the library lent to her through the Society of Sinnoh Sorcery? The absurdity of Leona’s persistence exacerbated her absurd nature. Just what did she think she was proving doing no one else had undertaken? Surely there was no need for it, if not already preconceived. But better her stoic stare remain focused on creatures cared for by no one else, than she take on a direct customer service role. For her pensive and mirthless demeanor only brooked charming conversations with her precious Scatterbug and precious few humans. It may be her disinterest in the daily concerns of others that led her to be highly competent at her job - indeed, it seemed the more obscure the request, the more likely she would be to retrieve it. Unfortunately, her post at the main desk of the library often meant being pulled into the mundane. Hence, where we find her on this day.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she took in the smell of warm sugar from her latest hair elixir as well as the calming aroma of old books, ink, and essence of Walliflower. She needed this, a moment of inner peace. Because if she didn’t collect herself right there and then, someone was going to get Blastoised right out of this blissful library.

“Ms. Leona, you can help me, right?” Oliver strangled out of a throat taut with worry. 

The student was a careless fellow who frequently appeared in front of her desk, Starly in tow - choice that perplexed her for who would confine a bird to a library for untold hours? Quite inconsiderate of the Pokémon’s natural affinity and library cleanliness, if you asked her. It was this thoughtlessness that led to her immediate annoyance anytime he stopped by, as 9 times out of 10 he expected her to solve his problems. Well, he certainly had another think coming on this day. 

“No, I’m afraid I can’t help you this time. You’ve been warned that your restricted section privileges were temporary and your latest mishap will be your last. The Society of Sinnoh Sorcery opens membership to all with magic affinity but you have neglected all of the responsibilities given to you.”

A wax stamped piece of parchment appeared in her hand, seemingly conjured from nowhere. Leona held it out to Oliver without a trace of sympathy. “Please take this notice. It will give you further instruction.”

Oliver’s right hand shook as he took it from her, eyes widening as he took in the words that scrolled down the paper at his touch. “I - what do I do now?”

“You’ll find something that suits you better,” Leona responded quietly. “It’s not the end of the world you know?”

Nodding slowly, eyes haunted, Oliver looked like it very much was the end of a great part of his world. He seemed to take Leona’s reply as a dismissal, as it indeed was, because he gave her a quick bow before shuffling towards the door, absentmindedly stroking one of Starly’s wings.

Once quiet was restored, Leona’s hands went to her hair, pushing her curly strands back into its loose top knot then stretching out the free half at the bottom. “Well Scatterbug, it’s closing time now. How about we check-in on the others?”

Waving the “CLOSED” sign in place and dimming the lights with another finger wave, Leona moved Scatterbug from its perch on the front desk and onto her shoulder. She walked to a back stairwell then down to the wrought iron gated Restricted Section. After letting herself in with her key, she walked to a middle section of the lab-like environment where a purple glow emitted from beneath a covered terrarium. 

Removing the dark velvet cover, she peered at her little friends. “Hey there, my beauties. What have you got for me today?”

“Scat-ter Scat-terbug!,” they chimed, wiggling in greeting.

She smiled as she drew the plastic tray beneath the small holes of terrarium. Inside was a purple, glowing mound of poison droplets held together by invisible magical encouragement. “Hmm, perfect,” she purred.


End file.
